Peer Pressure and it's Side Effects
by fluffy-fuzzy-ears
Summary: So Miroku decides to get Inuyasha drunk while he's in his human form while they're in some interesting company... let's see what happens, SHALL WE? This is ONESHOT KougaXInuyasha YAOI.


**Yaaay Inuyasha! I haven't written for this fandom in quite a while. I miss it. And I don't think I've ever written yaoi for it, either! So yeah this is Kouga and Inuyasha. There'll be a brief lemon later on, so don't so I didn't warn you! This is set AFTER the end of the series, so there are some SPOILERS. **

"Oh come on Inuyasha, relax! Come have some sake," Miroku said, putting his arm around his white-haired friend. In his hands were two cups of steaming hot sake. He sipped his own and offered the other to the dog demon.

Inuyasha's face flushed and he glared at his tipsy friend. "Fat chance! You go get shit-faced and leave me alone," he said, folding his arms.

Sango chuckled and sat down beside her husband. Kagome sipped at her own sake tentatively, this being her second time having it and remembering her first experiences with the drink. She hummed contentedly as the alcohol warmed her throat.

Miroku cried out with happiness as his wife sat down next to him, bringing his arms from Inuyasha to put them around Sango's waist. "Sango, my love! You've come to join us!"

Sango blushed and smiled. "I've put the children with Shippo for tonight, so they should be fine,"

Miroku nuzzled her cheek. "Ah wonderful, wonderful! Let us enjoy this night in celebration of the marriage between two fine young people with the finest sake in the land!" He raised his cup to his friends and nudged Inuyasha with his elbow, who grumbled to himself. Kagome caught his eye as she sipped at her sake again and smiled softly. Inuyasha's mock unhappiness faded a little as he returned the smile.

It had been about two weeks since the ceremony of marriage between Inuyasha and Kagome. The ceremony had been well planned with the help of Kaede and an exuberant Rin. Surprisingly, some of the villagers had helped too, providing refreshments and entertainment for the reception. Everyone, especially Inuyasha, had been shocked to see Sesshoumaru among the few guests. Miroku, as Inuyasha's best man, had tensed up, ready to settle any conflict, but the moment of eye contact between the two brothers had shown that the older youkai had not attended to start anything, which was nice for once. After the ceremony, Inuyasha and Kagome had "escaped" to… ahem, catch up from their three year absence. And now, at the nearest inn to the village, they were, for the first time in a while, just having a good time. The past three years without major conflict involving demonic spirits and enemies had let everyone embrace the happier side of life, letting everyone just let loose.

But Inuyasha still refused to let any amount of alcohol into his system. So far Miroku had taken care of their orders when the slightly nervous waitresses approached their group, their eyes always glancing at Inuyasha's demonic appearance. He pushed away whatever drink his friend offered to him. He had no idea how alcohol would affect him on this night. It wouldn't have been such a big deal if it wasn't the night of the new moon, because then his strong youkai blood could act as a buffer to the effects and most likely save face in front of all of his friends (not that Miroku seemed to care much). But drinking while he was a weak human? Inuyasha looked at Kagome again, taking in her flushed cheeks and slightly glazed eyes. Hmm, this should be interesting…

"Ah, gaze upon that beautiful sunset my friends. We are so lucky to be able to live through such a nice sight," Miroku said, his voice taking on a dramatic quality as he expressed his love for the fiery colours of the sky.

Sango rolled her eyes and patted his head. "Yes yes, it's pretty," she said to him. Addressing the others more so, she added, "He's so dramatic when he's drunk."

Kagome laughed. "Don't worry, we're used to it by now,"

Miroku frowned. "Hey, I'm just having a good time," he said, trying to defend himself. "We are celebrating, you know. And as such, Inuyasha, take a drink!"

Inuyasha closed his eyes in annoyance and exhaled loudly. "No, goddamnit Miroku, I don't want your stupid drink!"

"Let loose! Let all your troubles vanish!"

"My only trouble is YOU, you idiot!"

"Now now you too, don't start," Kagome said, her voice bubbling with laughter.

Inuyasha was about to punch Miroku in the face, itching for a good fight after so long, but dropped his fist, feeling the last of the daylight disappearing. "Goddamnit…" he growled, sitting back.

He ignored the gasps of the inn around him as his appearance changed, his silver hair turning as black as night, his dog ears retracting and human ears growing, claws morphing into human fingernails. Three years of… well, not peace exactly but lack-of-Naraku's-threat had eased his need to hide his human side from anyone around him. Still, it never got less annoying to transform in public. He sighed and rested his cheek in the palm of a hand.

Kagome gave him another smile, very proud of the fact that he had learned to trust people more. She had missed seeing his human form, this being the first time in three years she could see his black hair and purple eyes.

"Ah, splendid! You HAVE to have a drink now, Inu-"

"FINE! Goddamnit Miroku I'll have a drink if you SHUT UP!"

Screw it.

He was GOING IN man.

Miroku smirked and winked at his human friend and then turned to wave down a waitress. "Ah, miss, we're going to need another round over here."

A young girl blushed and nodded, adding a bottle to her tray to bring over to them. "Here y'are, sirs,"

"Don't go crazy now," Miroku teased as he handed Inuyasha a cup and the bottle.

Inuyasha glared and snatched the bottle and cup from his hand and in one swift motion, filled the cup to the brim and chugged it back. He held in a cough as the liquid burned his throat, clearing his nose and bringing tears to his eyes.

Miroku laughed loudly and thumped his friend's back as Kagome and Sango exchanged slightly worried but amused glances. "That's it, just let loose!"

After a while of "letting loose", things got exciting.

Inuyasha was laughing loudly at something Miroku had said. He leaned forward and put his arms over his friend's shoulders. "Ahahaha! That was so funny! Do – d'you guys remember when-"

"YES!! I remember that!" Miroku said, raising his sake glass.

"Idiot, I wassn't finiss.. finished yet! Sssshut up! No no, this is great, S-sango do you remember when we were on that mountain and you were drunk and you tried to kiss me?!"

Kagome gasped and shouted, "What?! When was this! Sango, how could you!"

Sango looked teary eyed and grasped Kagome's hands, leaning in close to her face. "I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't mean it! He, no wait, I don't know what he's talking about!"

Miroku put his hand to his chest in a dramatic fashion. "Ah yes, the pain in my heart that day! Horrible!"

The sudden sound of the Inn's door opening with a loud bang caught their attention.

"Oh, welcome sir! Would you like a table?"

"Nope, I'm with them," Kouga said, pointing to Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome and Sango in the back corner.

"Ah, very good sir," the waitress said, bowing and trying to hide how afraid she was of the demon.

Inuyasha stood up and swayed slightly, grabbing for the sword that wasn't attached to him. "K-kouga, you bastard, why're you… ah hell with it I don't even care," he said, giving up mid-sentence and falling back down to his seat.

Being the only sober one in the whole vicinity, Kouga felt quite out of place as he quirked his eyebrow at his intoxicated… "friends". His eyes stilled on the black haired and flushed looking Inuyasha. "You guys reek of alcohol," he said, waving his hand in front of his nose.

He was then pulled down to the floor to sit in between Kagome and Inuyasha, a strong hand gripping his wrist. "Miroku's buying," Inuyasha said as he pulled Kouga towards him.

Kouga smirked and nodded toward the monk. "Well then I hope he's rich," the wolf said as he reached toward the sake bottle. Time to get shit-faced. He chugged back two shots of sake in the time it took any normal person to sip back one. He then reached over and put his arm around Kagome, who blushed. "Kagome, how ya been? I hope the mutt's not abusing you too much! I would never abuse you," Kouga said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at the girl.

"Oh, um, well," Kagome stuttered, blushing and squirming under his arm.

Inuyasha then grabbed Kouga's arms and pulled him away from Kagome. "Get yer hands off her, jackass,"

"Hey mutt, just cuz she's your woman now don't mean I can't be friendly with her," Kouga said as he glared at the human Inuyasha.

"Um, duh, that's exactly what it means, dumbass," Inuyasha said, squinting his eyes at his "friend".

His hands were still on Kouga's arms. Inuyasha felt weird… he felt more touchy-feely than normal. He was being more touchy-feely than normal, well, with people that weren't Kagome. Even in his drunken stupor Miroku was certainly noticing how familiar Inuyasha was being with everyone. The combination of released human emotions and being drunk for one of the first times was bringing out a side of Inuyasha none of them had ever seen before. Oh this could get interesting…

"Get your hands off me, mutt!" Kouga barked, his face close to the other man's.

Inuyasha glared at the wolf demon for a moment before he retracted his hands. "Keh, whatever, I wanted another drink anyways,"

And soon it became a drinking contest between Kouga and Inuyasha, the rest of them being the entertained audience. Except, it really was no contest because Inuyasha was already drunk and Kouga had demon blood to act as a powerful buffer. Inuyasha had already lost so there really wasn't much to fight for…

"Give up mutt-face, you can't win, I'm not even tipsy yet and you're long gone," Kouga said, his face flushed to contradict his words.

Inuyasha's eyes were heavily lidded and he let out a hiccup. "S… shut up, idiot," he managed, his words barely coherent around the alcohol induced lisp. "I can do whatever I want."

And he wanted some very confusing things right now. For some reason Kouga looked a lot more appealing to him than the girl behind him did, his wife. It was probably all the alcohol. Yes that was definitely it. Even though… he was remembering that, whenever his human side emerged, he always had interesting feelings around Miroku. Faintly, he felt like this was one of the reasons he had earlier refused to drink. There were too many emotions with being human, too many feelings that were confusing compared to being a demon. Everything was fuzzy. He met Kagome's eyes and she giggled suddenly, her cheeks flaring up. He then looked at Kouga. And didn't look away.

Crap.

Sango suddenly stood up with shaky legs. "Kagooomeee, come to the bathroom with me!"

Kagome giggled again and stood up, using Kouga's furred shoulder to balance herself. "Kay!"

Miroku raised her eyebrow at the staring contest that was conspiring between his two friends. Well this was interesting. Miroku had definitely picked up subtle hints through the years that his friend was always more… interested in him when he was in his human form as opposed to his demon form. The alcohol he had drank was probably amplifying those interests, but with Kouga instead of him. Well, Miroku had nothing against men being with men but now that Inuyasha was married… it seemed a little inappropriate… oh well, he had told him to let loose, afterall!

The girls came back after a few minutes, giggling up a storm to God only knows what and took their seats. "We miss anything?" Sango asked as she pulled Kagome down beside her.

Miroku, leaning against the wall, shook his head. "Nope."

"Boring!!" Kagome shouted, laughing. She then took another sip of sake and turned to look at Kouga and her husband. She poked Kouga in the back. "Kouga! Sup!"

Kouga raised an eyebrow. "Sup? What does that mean?"

Kagome giggled instead of answering, her hand to her mouth.

Kouga rolled his eyes. "Damnit Kagome you sure are strange when you're drunk."

"Not as strange as Inuyasha, it would seem," Miroku drawled out from where he was slumped on the ground.

"Hey, what the hell does that mean-"

"I have an idea!" Kagome suddenly spoke up, her eyes bright with excitement and alcoholic buzz.

"Oooh, what is it?" Sango asked, too curious almost.

"Whyyy don't we play… truth or dare!! I would suggest like, I've Never, but we've.. we've already had too much to drink, you know?"

There was a moment of silence. "What the hell is truth or dare," Kouga asked, slightly curious himself.

"Yes lady Kagome, explain," Miroku said, sitting up.

"It's where we go around the circle and you ask someone either if they want to answer a question truthfully or you make them do something ridiculous! That's the dare part," Kagome explained in one rushed sentence.

"Sounds stupid," Inuyasha said, his eyes shifting at Kouga and a flash of thoughts as to what possible dares could be running around his foggy mind.

Kagome pouted and folded her arms. "It is NOT stupid, it's fun and it's a conventional party game! Let's play!"

"Yeah, good idea Kagome!" Sango said, clapping.

"Okay, okay, I'll go first," Kagome said, clapping too. She scanned their small group and giggled, pointing at her husband. "Inuyashaaaaaaa! Truth or dare! You get to choose."

"What? Why me, pick someone else!" His heart pounded. No, no, he couldn't have these kinds of thoughts about Kouga around his WIFE, for God's sakes… what the hell would she think of him? It was bad enough that he was a half-demon… being with another man? Urgh. No.

"No! I chose you! Pick one," Kagome folded her arms, waiting.

"Ugh fine, tru.. uh, I dunno, dare." Keh, like she could think of anything good.

Kagome put her finger to her lip and looked at the ceiling. "Kay, lemme think of one!" A moment of silence… "Oh, okay, I dare you to… oh no wait, that's boring…"

"Hurry it up woman!"

"Shhh! I'm thinking! Okay. I got it. I dare you to kiss the person who's sitting two places to the left of you!" She then broke out into a fit of giggles, amazed at her own idea.

It took Inuyasha a foggy minute to realize that the person he was to kiss was in fact Kagome. His heart slowed down when he realized it wasn't Kouga. "Fiiiiine I guess I can do that but geez, how boring," Inuyasha said as he leaned forward on all fours, his side in front of Kouga. He bent up and planted a kiss on Kagome's lips, pulling at her bottom lip a bit. He sensed that Kouga was watching them and closed his eyes, getting more into the kiss and making her moan. He touched her lip lightly with his tongue as he pulled away, leaving her breathless. His eyes met with Kouga's for a fraction of a second. His eyes widened a bit, eyebrows raising as he read the look in Inuyasha's eyes. Suddenly Kouga felt as if some of that kiss was for him…

"Okay Inuyasha, it's your turn, you get to ask someone now," Kagome said, touching her lips.

"Paaasss," Inuyasha said, too lazy to think of something.

"Oh come ooon you lazy bum," Kagome said, pouting again.

Sango laughed. "Don't worry Kagome, I'll get him back later,"

Miroku, laying beside Inuyasha, perked up. Now was his chance. "I'll go! I'll take his turn, Lady Kagome." He glanced at Kouga, winking. The wolf demon glared back. "Okay, Inuyasha, truth or-"

"What? I was JUST picked! Stop pickin' on me!" Oh shit, this was going to be bad. The monk definitely knew something was up with his human side and was definitely going to take advantage of the whole situation. He could NOT be trusted!

"Doesn't matter! Truth or dare, my friend," Miroku said happily.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to answer "dare" when they were interrupted.

"Um, excuse me, but we're closing now," a young girl said, looking very uncomfortable to be interrupting.

The rest of the group then noticed how empty the rest of the Inn was.

"Oh, our apologies m'lady, we didn't notice how fast time flies! We shall take this party elsewhere," Miroku said, standing with the aid of his staff. He then pulled out enough money to pay for the drinks.

The young girl bowed and showed them to the door, all of them helping each other to walk.

"To Kaede's hut!" Miroku said light-heartedly as they stumbled out into the darkness.

"Um, won't she be sleeping? And, the children-"

Miroku hugged Sango. "Ah my lovely Sango, always thinking of others! Yes that is true, she will be. Alas! We shall go to Inuyasha's tree, then!"

Multiple stumbles and laughs later the small group reached the sacred tree which had given a home to Inuyasha for a good chunk of his life.

Inuyasha glared at the scar on the tree. He climbed up the twisted branches and poked at the scar with his sword. "Goddamnit I hate this fucking tree! I should just chop it-"

Kagome giggled and drooped herself on Inuyasha. "Noooo, don't! It's a cool tree! And, and besiiides, it's where we first met!! Remember?"

"You mean where you first molested my ears!"

Kagome gasped, "How did you knoooow!?"

Inuyasha put his arm around her and growled playfully, "You just told me!"

Kagome gasped and then fell into a fit of giggles.

Miroku cleared his throat. "Ahem! We have my dare to carry out, my friends!"

"Yeah get down here you idiots," Kouga said gruffly as he sat down beside Miroku.

"You tellin me what to do, yah mangey sack of fleas?"

"Oh ho! Sack of fleas! That's a new one, dumbass!"

Inuyasha leaped down off the tree, Kagome in his arm, to sit beside Kouga. "Wanna make something of it!?" Kagome giggled and squirmed out of Inuyasha's hold, sitting beside him.

"Alllright, so, Inuyasha, truth or dare?" Miroku wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at his friend, who had his nose in Kouga's face.

"Pah, I can take whatever dare you think of monk. Dare," Inuyasha said, his heart skipping a beat as he saw the mischievous and knowing glint in Miroku's eyes. Inuyasha wanted him to say it and at the same time, for Kagome's sake, didn't want him to say it. Even if he didn't say it… would he still do it later anyways?

"I dare you…"

Inuyasha glanced at Kouga from the side, in suspence. Kouga looked slightly tense too, he noticed.

"Spit it out already! Stop milking it!"

"Ooooh this is gonna be good!" Sango said as she waited for Miroku to finish.

"I dare you to kiss Kouga. Tongue and everything."

Aaand he said it.

Sango and Kagome gasped at the same time. "Ooooh Miroku you're gonna get it now!"

Kagome blushed and looked at Inuyasha, whose eyes were very wide. "Inuyasha, you don't have to if you don't want to, that's just ridiculous,"

Miroku shook his head and smiled. "Now Lady Kagome, what would be the fun in that? Relax it's just one kiss! He'll still be yours afterward," he said, winking at her.

Kouga snorted. "Yeah that's if I LET him kiss me. I don't want to smell like crap, thank you very much,"

Inuyasha tried to keep his blush from taking over his cheeks. "Whatever, it's not like I'd ever want to kiss you either, you're a… you're gross,"

Kouga rolled his eyes and waved his hands around in the air. "Oooooh, amazing come back, mutt. I'm so scared."

Sango, flushed, looked at Kagome thoughtfully. "You know Kagome, I think it'd be hot,"

Kagome giggled and looked at her friend, "You know what Sango, I think so too! Screw it, I changed my mind Inuyasha, you have to kiss him. It's the LAW! And you, you can get put in jail for not obeying the law!"

Sango nodded even though she had no idea what a jail was. "That's right! You'd better kiss him!"

Miroku shrugged and smiled innocently at his friend. "You can't deny what the ladies want, my friend. And I did dare you, so go on then!"

"What the fuck is a jail? What's a law?" Inuyasha asked, stalling the inevitable. He wanted it too much. It was scaring him. He knew it was the alcohol making him want it… right? Urgh he wished his head would clear. And why wasn't Kouga running away by now?

"Stop dawdling! Kiss him!"

"Yeah Inuyasha, are you a demon or not?"

"Uh, NO I'm not, not right now anyways-"

"All the more reason to!"

"That makes NO sense! You make no sense!"

"SHUT UP AND KISS HIM!"

"Argh, FINE!"

Inuyasha quickly initiated the dare, grabbing Kouga's thick arms and pulling the wolf demon towards him. He smashed his lips against Kouga's, eyes closed, his heart beating too fast and making him feel nauseous and nervous and oh god he wanted so much more than just his lips. Kouga made a noise of surprise and Inuyasha opened his eyes for a second, looking into the blazing blue irises in front of him, then closed his eyes again, tilting his head for a better angle. Kouga closed his eyes and stayed still as Inuyasha kissed him, slightly awkward. His breath hitched as Inuyasha forced his mouth open, his warm tongue entering to meet his. Kouga could taste a mix of alcohol and the other man's natural flavour and it made his mouth water. He bit back a moan, his eyebrows furrowed. He barely had enough time to start responding it before Inuyasha pulled away. The look in the other man's eyes made his breath catch; it promised more.

They were both caught in their own little world for a second, hearts racing and the thrill of something new overwhelming them.

Kagome then hugged Inuyasha aggressively from behind, wrapping her arms around his neck through his hair. "Waaaah, Inuyasha that looked like a pretty intense kiss! I think you're liking this too much!" Kagome then trailed kisses from his neck to his cheek, poking him playfully in the chest as he stuttered.

The group had a few more ridiculous dares as they continued their little party, one involving Miroku having to pretend to ride his golden staff like a broom around Inuyasha's tree while singing about how great it was, but soon everyone grew tired and sleep seemed like a good idea in their drunken states.

"Mmm, less just… let's sleep outside eh? It's nice… here," Kagome managed to say as she rolled on the ground, her fingers gripping the red material of Inuyasha's haori sleeve.

Miroku and Sango were off somewhere behind the sacred tree, probably doing the farthest thing from sleep. Kouga had gone off somewhere to "take care of some business" apparently. When he had said that he had looked at Inuyasha weirdly and Inuyasha could only guess at what that business included.

Kagome pulled him down more, pulling on his sleeve. "Kiss me…" She closed her eyes and leaned her head up, opening her lips slightly.

Inuyasha's stomach flushed and he leaned down, angling his head. Her lips met hers and he opened his mouth, letting their tongues meet. She moaned against him and circled her arms around his neck, bringing their mouths together to intensify the kiss. He moaned quietly as she threaded her fingers through is black hair. He positioned the rest of his body in between hers and arranged her thighs so that she was straddling him. It didn't take him long to get excited, probably because of the alcohol and his kiss with a certain wolf demon. Just when he was starting to get it into it, her lips became unresponsive. He opened his eyes and detached from her mouth. Sighing, he realized she was asleep. Ignoring the slight blow to his ego and telling himself it was the alcohol and not because he was boring, he brushed back the hair on her forehead and kissed her lightly.

He tried to convince himself he wouldn't be cheating on his wife if he went to go find Kouga…

Was he cheating on her?

Well it's not like the guy was Kikyou… and he was positive that he wouldn't want a long-time thing with Kouga. The jerk was still his rival. It was just his human side and the alcohol, which was still potent in his human blood. He had drank a LOT. Stupid Kouga and his tempting competitiveness.

Anyways, Inuyasha was aroused, which was Kagome's fault anyways, and drunk and he had just KISSED the guy. And he had been a damned good kisser, the bastard. That was good enough reason for him to go and find him.

Which was going to be a task in itself because he didn't have his demon senses, and he could barely walk straight. Hm.

Inuyasha stumbled into the trees, not really concentrating or knowing where he was going. How the hell was he going to find the bastard? He stumbled on, his heart beating fast and his palms growing sweaty, walking for a few minutes and getting farther away from his friends. It was so dark, he couldn't bloody SEE, which was the reason why he ran into a tree. Or something hard, anyways.

"Goddamnit, this is harder than I thought it'd be… fucking tree..." he mumbled, stepping back from the solid mass.

"Geez you're useless as a human, mutt. I'm not a tree," came a gruff voice from the darkness.

Since when could trees TALK? Inuyasha squinted and, as his eyes adjusted, saw that Kouga was in front of him. Oh well now that was convenient. His arousal came back to life with an almost staggering speed. He swallowed, the sound loud even to his ears.

"Uh, hey,"

There were a few moments of tense silence. Inuyasha was standing about a foot away from the wolf demon. There wasn't much light, seeing as it was the new moon, but the starlight filtering through the trees was enough to let him see the dark flush on Kouga's cheeks and his slightly awkward stance. His eyes looked slightly glazed over and he looked as if he had just had a good work out. If Inuyasha hadn't been given a hint earlier, he wouldn't have been able to tell what Kouga had been doing in the forest. The idea of him doing… _that…_ in the forest made his arousal a growing ache. He licked his lips, Kouga's eyes darted down to his tongue and Inuyasha knew that his demon eyes could see much better than his human eyes could. He cursed himself for being so weak, but he wasn't sure if he'd even be in such close proximity to the wolf demon if he were in his half-demon form. He blushed as he then realized that the other man could most likely see the bulge in his pants.

"Why aren't you with Kagome?" Kouga suddenly spoke, his voice husky. The scent of the other man's arousal was pulsating off of him in waves, making Kouga's mouth water.

"She fell asleep. Too much alcohol," Inuyasha said, his voice slightly breathy. His emotions were running wild. He could smell Kouga. Why the hell hadn't he ever noticed how friggen amazing the guy smelled before when he was a half demon? Probably because he hadn't wanted to before… Inuyasha suddenly wondered how many hours he would have left as a dark haired human.

Kouga snorted. "Light-weight humans, geez,"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Look, are we just gonna stand here talking? Or-"

He was cut off as Kouga grabbed his arms and slammed his back to the nearest tree. A feral growl escaped his throat and he bared his fangs as he shoved himself in between Inuyasha's legs, pressed his own hardness up against Inuyasha's. Kouga growled as he panted against Inuyasha's neck.

Inuyasha couldn't believe this was happening. He gave a slightly hysterical sounding laugh. "That's better,"

Kouga silenced him with his lips, the kiss demanding and harsh. He forced his tongue into Inuyasha's mouth, moaning and bucking his hips against the other man's. He gripped Inuyasha's wrists fiercely and brought them up over his head, digging his nails into the soft skin. Inuyasha moaned around Kouga's tongue, sucking and biting and thrusting back into the wolf demon. Kouga was so much more violent and demanding than Kagome had ever been. She was easy to dominate, but Kouga, Kouga offered a challenge. Both scenarios excited him and right now he wanted the harsh demon that was Kouga.

Inuyasha breathed harshly out of his nose as Kouga pressed himself flush against his body, grinding his erection into his. He tore his mouth away from Kouga's bruising mouth to pant, his mouth open wide. He threw his head back against the tree as he moaned and pushed back against the other man. The hardness was so different from Kagome…there was so much more delicious friction.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Inuyasha moaned out as he squeezed his eyes shut. His blood was on fire. He groaned as he felt sharp teeth graze against the skin on his neck. Kouga breathed heavily against his neck as he sucked and bit, still keeping Inuyasha's wrists pinned against the tree.

"What the fuck was in that stuff," Kouga breathed out as he bit at Inuyasha's neck.

Inuyasha groaned and shook his head in response. He wrapped a leg around one of Kouga's and increasing their rhythm. "Just… ah… keep… going," he growled, his voice barely coherent.

Kouga raised his head and glared at Inuyasha, lust in his eyes. "You tellin' me what to do?"

Inuyasha smirked and bit at Kouga's bottom lip, pulling at it like he had when he had kissed Kagome in front of him earlier his first dare.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Inuyasha said on the other man's lips.

Kouga bared his teeth again and then flipped Inuyasha over so that his back was facing him. Inuyasha gasped and his breathing hitched as he felt Kouga press his erection against his backside. He felt frozen all of a sudden. How far was this going to go? Did he want… Did he want to continue? He felt his skin tingle and get hot and he groaned, pushing his forehead against the bark.

"Gonna to make you scream, that's what," Kouga said roughly. He let go of Inuyasha's wrists to drop them to his hips, forcing Inuyasha's ass to grind into his erection. He bent forward and buried his face in the human's long black hair, breathing heavily at the pleasurable friction the grinding was creating. His hands slid around to the ties of Inuyasha's pants and he tugged on them, untying the cloth.

Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't speak, he was trying too hard to breathe normally. He wanted it so fucking badly. He could almost feel his entrance burn to be filled. He craved it. This was pure physical need and desire.

He arched his back and pushed himself into Kouga's burning hardness, looking down at the man's dark skinned hands untying his pants. He felt light headed.

"Fuck, do it," Inuyasha said between clenched teeth. Kouga seemed to be taking forever to slide his pants down.

He heard Kouga groan behind him when he could feel the night air on his naked skin. It was weird to be in this position… usually he'd have Kagome where he was, and he would be where Kouga was. Inuyasha bit his lip and cried out as he felt Kouga press the tip of his erection to his entrance. He scratched his fingernails into the bark of the tree as he pushed back into the other man.

Kouga bit his lip and after a moment's hesitation, pushed in. He felt Inuyasha tense up under him, his eyes snapped open. He spazzed slightly under Kouga, dragging his fingers down the bark as he groaned in pain and pleasure. Well that was an interesting feeling…

"God, so… fucking tight," Kouga breathed out. He pulled out what little he had in, spit on his fingers and then rubbed his saliva covered fingers on himself, making his erection slick. He didn't wait and pushed back in, sheathing himself in Inuyasha in one swift motion.

Inuyasha broke the skin on his knuckles to keep from crying out (he didn't want someone to come searching for them) as he felt Kouga penetrate him. His knees gave out and he fell to the ground on all fours, Kouga going down with him. Kouga grunted as he began a slow rhythm, thrusting in and out. It was so tight and hot and TIGHT.

Inuyasha bit his lip to keep from moaning too loud but grunted with every thrust that Kouga made. He let out a long moan and dipped his head forward as Kouga hit his prostate, a shot of intense pleasure causing his whole body to tingle. Kouga brought one of his hands from Inuyasha's shaking thighs to grip his aching erection and the combination of the wolf demon's warm hand around him and his girth pounding at that SPOT made him choke on his own breath.

"Aaah, K-kougaaa…" Inuyasha ground out, stretching out the last syllable. It felt weird saying the man's name, but Kouga seemed to like it and his thrusts grew in speed.

Inuyasha brought up an arm to rest his forehead against instead of the bark and bit into the skin, his arm muffling his moans. He was so close. He was surprised at how blindingly fast the pleasure built up; with Kagome it was nice and slow most of the time, but with Kouga it was quick and fast and animalistic.

Kouga's breathing grew harsher and his hand on Inuyasha's erection sped up. They were both close.

"C-come inside," Inuyasha choked out, turning his head to look around at Kouga.

"Y-yeah…aaaah," Kouga replied through clenched teeth before he bent his head down. He let out a small whimper as he gave one last thrust, his fingers clenching into the skin of Inuyasha's thighs.

Inuyasha gasped and his mouth opened at the feeling of Kouga's hot seed spilling into him. It was so fucking hot! The feeling of it made him spill into Kouga's hand, trembling and panting.

As soon as he was done his head started to pound painfully and his throat felt dry. "Aaugh," Inuyasha let out as he collapsed forward. He cried out as he felt Kouga pull out of him. Fuck that was going to hurt in the morning…

Exhausted, he lazily reached around and pulled his pants back up, retying the cloth. Kouga backed up and fixed himself, then tried to stand and failed, his legs shaking too much.

"Fuck it," he said and fell to the ground beside Inuyasha.

They both hoped they wouldn't remember ANYTHING in the morning.

Kagome groaned and mentally swore at the bright sun and chirping birds. She definitely had not gotten more than a few hours of sleep. Her eyelids felt heavy and her head was so fuzzy… what the hell were they doing – oh right… sake. Hm…

She gingerly felt beside her and didn't find what she wanted. Gingerly, she sat up and opened her eyes, blinking four or five times before they were adjusted. "Inuyasha?" She said, looking around. She could have sworn he had been with her when she had fallen asleep…

"Ugh... my head… I need some advil…" Slowly she stood up and scanned her surroundings. Where the hell was everyone?

She walked to the tree and found Miroku and Sango still sleeping, their clothes put on haphazardly. Blushing, she left them to their privacy and decided to wait for Inuyasha and sit on the branches of the sacred tree. Hopefully she would be able to fall back asleep…

"… the fuck did you DO to me?" came a slightly annoyed voice from the left.

Kagome opened her eyes, surprised that she had actually managed to fall asleep. She noticed Miroku and Sango had dressed properly and were sitting together by the tree as well. They all turned their attention to Inuyasha and Kouga who were strolling into the clearing.

"What the hell are you talking about, mutt? I didn't do ANYTHING to you! As if I'd even want to!" Kouga retorted, his nose in Inuyasha's face. They were both glaring at each other as they walked, Inuyasha with a limp, back to the others. Inuyasha was, of course, back to his normal appearance, and temper.

"God, did you stab me or something?" Inuyasha said, grimacing as he walked towards Kagome.

"What happened?" Kagome asked, concern for her husband in her voice. "Are you hurt?"

Inuyasha pointed back to Kouga. "Ask that filthy wolf back there. I woke up with HIM this morning, not you, and all I knew was pain."

A chuckle came from Miroku. "Oh deary me," the monk said, laughing.

"And just WHAT is so funny, Miroku?" Inuyasha said, his eyes firey.

"Oh come on Inuyasha, isn't it obvious? I myself am quite surprised in how far you took my dare," he said, winking. "Sorry Kagome but it seems as though our friend's human side has quite different tastes."

Kagome's eyes widened and she gasped, looking between Inuyasha and Kouga.

"What? What dare!"

Kouga's eyes widened and he suddenly looked very uncomfortable with himself. "Oh… shit…"

Inuyasha turned to glare at him.

"You don't remember anything of last night? Mind you, you had had quite a lot to drink…" Miroku prodded, smirking.

"Shut up monk," Kouga growled, his face tomato red and fists clenched. Oh god, flashes of what he had done with the other man were coming back to him. He hadn't had that much to drink… he was starting to remember EVERYTHING. Augh, why the hell had they done that?! Oh well… at least he had been the one on top.

Inuyasha glared at Kouga again. "What the hell happened?" he asked, ignoring how much he seemed to suddenly like the scent of the man in front of him.

Kouga ignored him. "Well see ya, it was nice, but I'm off. Take care Kagome! And uh, sorry!" Kouga said, still blushing like mad. He waved as sprinted off.

Kagome looked like she didn't quite know how to feel so she just shrugged. If she was right in guessing at what the two demons had done, she could admit to herself that the image was ridiculously hot. And her husband's confusion was amusing. She would scold him later. With many "sits". Oooh that would hurt.

"Hey, get BACK HERE! COWARD!" Inuyasha yelled, waving his clenched fists.

"Okay Inuyasha here," Miroku began, helping his friend, "we drank a lot last night. I dared you to kiss Kouga. You seemed to like it more than I would have thought. You went off into the woods and then woke up with Kouga feeling sore in a specific place. It all adds up to what?"

Inuyasha stood still for a moment, rubbing his head as he thought.

Oh… wow.. crap.

His eyes widened as what he had done with the wolf demon flooded his mind.

Miroku smiled. "There, you see? Not so hard, is it?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "DON'T SAY THAT!" Frantically, he turned to Kagome and ran to her, his eyes pleading for forgiveness. He grasped both of her hands, his face close to hers.

"Kagome, I'm, uh, I didn't mean to, I was drunk, I TOLD Miroku that I didn't want anything but he just kept FORCING-"

"Hey, I didn't force you to drink anything!" Miroku spoke, his finger up in the air.

"I'm sorry Kagome," Inuyasha said, his face red, embarrassed about everything. Goddamnit, now he'd have to be locked up when he was in his human form.

Kagome sighed and patted his head, tweaking his ears on the way down to his face where she cupped his cheek. She smiled softly at him and to everyone else around them it seemed like an innocent enough smile but to Inuyasha, he knew better. He gulped, his mouth set in a firm line. The pain he was feeling right now was nothing compared to what he'd be feeling after his wife was through with him and he knew that all too well from the murderous look in her eyes.

Goddamnit stupid necklace. Stupid dare, stupid drinks!

"Miroku," Inuyasha growled, his face still locked in the death grip Kagome's fingers had on it.

"Yes, friend?" the monk answered, some nervousness leaking through.

"If I'm still alive later, you're gonna get hell from me."

"Ah, I see. Well then. Sango, my love, let us go check on our children!" He said hastily, not giving the demon slayer a chance to respond as he whisked her away.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as Kagome smiled too sweetly at him.

"Inuyasha?"

Oh god. "Y-yeah?" Nooooo!

"Sit."


End file.
